Un été à Poudlard
by Apicha
Summary: Un Severus Snape et un Harry Potter seul ensemble, avec un Dumbledore aux idées farfelues…misère pour nos personnages. Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, car toute l’Angleterre peut les voir. OS SSHP


**RAPPEL**

**Résumé :** Un Severus Snape et un Harry Potter seul ensemble, avec un Dumbledore aux idées farfelues…misère pour nos personnages. Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, car toute l'Angleterre peut les voir. **OS SSHP**

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** On va dire G… l'histoire c'est un délire d'un soir

**Disclamer :** Tout à notre vénérée JKRowling qui a inventé Harry Potter ! Sauf l'histoire vient de moua

**Couple :** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Dernier truc :** Un merci à Shyrinia pour…heu c'est en lui parlant que j'ai fait la fic ( et une Lululle qui ne suivait pas la fic )

* * *

**UN ETE A POUDLARD**

Je vais vous raconter une histoire…

Il était une fois, une école. Mais pas n'importe quelle école. Une école de magie ! Dont le directeur est un puissant sorcier dénommé Albus Dumbledore. Puissant, mais vieux n'ayant plus toute sa tête.

Et dans cette école, au fin fond des cachots, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie.

"ENLEVEZ VOTRE SOUTIF POTTER !"

"Oh non ! Professeur ! Après il ne me restera plus que la mini jupe et le string !"

"C'est le jeu Potter ! C'est soit cela, soit vous savez quoi ! Il fallait s'y attendre Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas que médiocre en potion Potter"

Et Harry enleva son soutif, maudissant son professeur de potion ayant toujours sa petite robe moldu pour femme, à palmiers et son tutu rose

**FLASH BACK**

Comme je vous l'ai dis auparavant, Albus Dumbledore, n'a plus toute sa tête.

Nous sommes un bon mois de juillet 1998. Harry Potter venait de terminer sa scolarité, et le gentil Dumby a voulu qu'il fasse des études de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, -et donc loger dans le collège- pour devenir professeur (et peut-être pour aussi apprendre la danse à tutu, enseignée par Severus Snape, maître des potions et des tutus, qui a déjà enseigné la danse à un certain Tom Jedusor, qui lui non plus n'avait plus toute sa tête. Ce qui explique que ce dernier est depuis une bonne semaine à Sainte Mangouste dans les cas désespérés.

Revenons à nos moutons….Dumbledore s'ennuyait shit…. Il coinçait Severus Snape et Harry Potter dans son école (qui n'a toujours pas donné d'excuse "valable" pour Severus Snape)

Le directeur alla parler avec son Phénix, un oiseau très intelligent, mais quand même assez fou – ou con - pour rester avec le directeur.

"Fumseck tu n'aurais pas une idée, j'en ai marre de ces petites figurines" Dumbledore jeta un œil sur un objet moldu ensorcelé qui marchait avec une petite bestiole jaune et qui chantait " Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur…"

Fumseck jacassa Les phénix ça jacasse Oo mwa même en écrivant des fics j'appends de nouveaux trucs ! quelque chose puis en un instant, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice, ce qui signifiait une idée assez farfelue.

Le directeur (qui se promenait avec un short bleu où des fleurs jaunes étaient ajoutées, et un t-shirt assez exotique, à cause de cette chaleur) coura vers les cachots en hurlant "SEVERUUUUUUUUUS DANS MON BUREAU" puis se dirigea ensuite vers la salle sur demande ou séjournait notre célèbre Harry Potter "HARRYYYYYYYYYY DANS MON BUREAU"

Severus maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à "En train de me déranger en pleine potion ! Une pour Potter en ! Je dois remettre cette douce potion d'allonge oreille à plus tard…"

Quant à notre Harry, pris l'invitation très à cœur "Putin qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore celui là !"

Dumbledore attendait tranquillement ses cobayes… heu je veux dire… attendait tranquillement le maître des potions et des tutus, et le sauveur du monde, avec toujours une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Fumseck avait mystérieusement disparu en ce moment.

Une fois les deux personnes arrivées et assises dans le bureau, Albus déclara joyeusement : "Je veux que vous fassiez la paix " y est malade Oo

Mais vu la réaction des deux ennemis…c'était tout bonnement impossible (faut les comprendre aussi).

Les pétillements toujours présents dans les yeux du directeur n'indiquaient rien de bon.

"Et pour cela, vous allez faire un jeu ! Ca se nomme «strip poker» ! C'est moi-même qui choisi les vêtements"

Snape, ne comprenant rien, demanda: "Un strip qwa ?" pof "Potter voulez-vous vous relever ! Vous êtes vraiment maladroit pour tomber de votre chaise !"

Et Dumbledore expliqua….ou du moins à sa manière "Harry vous expliquera Severus ! Les vêtements sont déjà dans vos appartements ! Oui Harry ?"

Notre pitit Harry, qui, toujours par terre, sa main levée, demanda "Et si je refuse ? De faire un strip poker?"

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent encore plus "Oh rien de méchant Harry, je te lancerais le sortilège de l'imperium, oui je sais… tu sais y résister, mais au mien je ne pense pas, te souviens-tu lors de ta cinquième année, quand j'ai – à moi tout seul – mis par terre deux aurores, le ministre de la magie et l'ex grande inquisitrice ! Bon j'arrête de me vanter. Reprenons. Une fois le sort lancé, je t'enverrais à Sainte Mangouste, te faire faire un strip tease dans tous les étages ! Idem pour Severus s'il refuse. Et pour ce qui sera de la tenu vestimentaire, je la choisirai aussi !"

Severus et Harry allèrent immédiatement dans les cachots. - sous ordre du directeur - Notre cher Harry expliqua à notre maître des potions et des tutus ce qu'était un strip poker. Au bout d'un boudage de vingt minutes, ils sont allez voir les vêtements.

Notre héros, avait un joli débardeur rose bonbon, mini jupe et sous-vêtements assorti (string -dont devant c'est un petit coeur- et soutif à dentelles) et pour terminer, un petit truc sur la tête, comme des antennes d'abeilles, sauf des pompons rose au bout.

Quant à notre Sevy, lui c'était chaussures - Harry avait eu la chance d'en être dispensé - à talon aiguille. Sa petite robe moldu ( comme d'écris au début ) à palmier, son tutu rose, une écharpe genre diva d'opéra, des gans en dentelle, comme dans les vieux films qu'on les femmes, pas de sous-vêtements, juste des collants blancs.

Severus eu, au début de la partie, quelques petits problèmes de compréhension. Il a juste du enlever son écharpe. Mais Harry, lui, il a vite perdu, sa chose à la tête, son haut, et son soutif. Et il continu de perdre

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore est devant un objet - de son invention sûrement, qui sait ? - regardant la partie de strip poker avec un malin plaisir.

Fumseck ayant réapparu, fut récompensé par des - attentions au choc - bonbons au citron personnels du directeur.

Nos chers Sevy et Ryry, ignorants, continuèrent tranquillement leur partie.

Par " Ô miracle du sauveur " ou plutôt par un petit tour de passe passe par baguette, notre maître des potions et des tutus, perdu son cher tutu, symbole de sa puissance, ses collants, ET ses chaussures à talon.

Mais notre pitit Harry à du se débarrasser de sa paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de cœur – qui à apparu on ne sait comment - (et oui tout va ensemble) mais fit une comédie, ne voulant pas enlever sa mini jupe pour avoir à connaître des moqueries du Serpentard… qui fît d'ailleurs un très aimable "Sexy Potter !"

Ce fut au bout d'un combat acharné (non pas dans la partie du strip poker, mais du Severus courant après un Harry fuyant voulant garder tout ce qui lui reste sur lui, c'est à dire, le string !) notre Severus restait en petite robe pour femme moldue à palmiers et notre Ryry ben…notre Ryry dans toute sa splendeur et sa tenu d'Adam !

Ligoté sur une chaise, avec un Sevy sarcastique et un Dumby sur son invention -qui ne l'ais sûrement pas-, frustré, qu'il y ait une partie floue sur un certain endroit de l'image (vidéo ?)

La question qui se posait, si l'objet fût une création du directeur ou non fût vite répondue. La réponse est sans aucun doute "non" car un documentaire sur les crabes de feu venait d'être lancée (y aurai t'il de la TV réalité chez les sorciers ?)

Notre Albus, tellement frustré -attention au choc - jeta son bol de bonbons au citron sur sa figurine qui chantait toujours joyeusement, en était à " pokéééééééémoooon ! Attrapez-les tous ! "

Fumseck quitta le bureau du grand directeur, sûrement en direction des cachots, pour voir de ses propres yeux ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant ce temps, à Sainte Mangouste, dans une salle où un certain Tom Jedusor criait avec un certain Gilderoy Lockart (d'ailleurs ces deux là étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde peut-être plus d'après les rumeurs)

Tom cria devant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une télévision (objet moldu). "ROH NON ! TU PEUX PAS NOUS FAIRE CA MAINTENANT TINA" (Sûrement le nom de la "TV sorcière" nommée par Tom)

Gilderoy répliqua "Tomy chéri, ce n'est pas Tina, mais Tania ! Tu devrais le savoir !"

…On va les laisser à leur dispute…alors l'idée de Dumbledore serait-elle répandue dans toute l'Angleterre ? Ou pire encore, le Royaume-Uni ! Nous avons au moins réponse pourquoi notre Fumseck avait mystérieusement disparu une fois après avoir "communiquer" l'idée à notre directeur.

Il faut dire qu'être célèbre c'est pas génial génial. Et dire que notre petit Potter ne supportait pas déjà pas sa célébrité… imaginez maintenant !

Et le célèbre maître des potions, le plus cruel de tous les temps…n'eus plus son secret de maître des tutus !

Notre Severus Snape adoré, regarda un certain Harry Potter soumis à ses moindres désirs (étant donné qu'il –Harry– est perdant)

Le pauvre petit essayant de se couvrir un petit peu. Notre Severus qu'on aime tant tournoyait tranquillement autour de la chaise en murmurant "à nous deux Potter" un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres, et un Harry qui se dit que peut-être ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça.

Quelques jours plus tard

Trois personnes dans la grande salle. Une qui buvait tranquillement sa soupe, une autre qui regardait, surpris, tous les hiboux qui avaient atterris devant lui, et la troisième jetant des éclairs à un certain directeur et demanda d'une voix coléreuse "Albus expliquez-nous", jetant devant son nez la gazette du sorcier.

Et notre Harry regardeur de lettres murmurant " Sevy, on est connu par tout le Royaume Unis….AAAH ! Et c'est bientôt dans toute l'Europe….OH PUTIN (on entendit un "Potter langage») puis ensuite dans tout le monde entier ! Enfin connu…heuuu…oh c'était y a pas longtemps ça ! "

"ALBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS"

Ce soir là, Poudlard fut vidé. Ou presque.

Dans l'après midi, notre directeur disparu, laissant un phénix derrière lui.

Le soir, deux hommes et un phénix disparurent à leur tour.

Personne ne sait ou.

Il ne restait plus que les elfes de maison, qui firent de cette école leurs…heu… maison !

Quelques jours plus tard, une autre école fut mystérieusement créée, et ressemblait mystérieusement à Poudlard, le directeur se nommait – mystérieusement – Busal Dumbledore… certains disait que c'était un cousin d'Albus…d'autre que c'était son frère…

Plus personne de vint à Poudlard. Sauf des elfes errants

C'est la fin de Poudlard école de sorcellerie.

Et la fin de mon histoire

* * *

**FIN**

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Une tite review ?

Heu tapez :

1)Ouaaaa j'adore !

2)Heu ouai peut faire mieux…

3)Nul ! Arg je déteste !


End file.
